KonoMoegi
The Couple 'KonoMoegi ' (Japanese コノモエギ KonoMoegi) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Konohamaru Sarutobi and Moegi Kazamatsuri. Their Relationship Part I Chunin Exams Moegi is first introduced when Naruto notices a small, obvious box following after him. From the box, Konohamaru crawls out, along with his two friends. Konohamaru says that the three of them are all wearing goggles to mimic Naruto, who they affectionately refer to as their leader. Moegi is seen with Konohamaru and Udon. The team approaches Naruto and asks him to play ninja with them like he promised he would. Naruto tries to get out of it, but Sakura asks what he's doing with them, angry that she was seemingly on the same level as a real ninja who would play pretend ninja. Moegi can be seen hiding behind Konohamaru shyly and staring at Sakura. Meanwhile, Konohamaru asks Naruto if Sakura is his girlfriend, which Naruto doesn't deny. Angry over the implication, Sakura beats Naruto and Konohamaru up. Moegi calls Sakura names for hurting Konohamaru, causing Sakura to attack her and Udon as well. While they're running away, Konohamaru runs into Kankuro. Kankuro smirks and grabs Konohamaru up the collar, lifting him up and threatening him while Moegi and Udon hide behind Naruto. Moegi calls out to Konohamaru worriedly, and tears can be seen streaming down her face. She shivers and cries in distress while she watches Kankuro manhandle her friend. Konohamaru is saved when Sasuke throws a rock and forces Kankuro to release his grip on him. Konohamaru runs over to the others quickly. Now that Konohamaru is safe, Moegi calms down, swooning over the boy who saved Konohamaru. Suddenly, everyone notices Gaara standing over them all with a cold glare and Konohamaru and Moegi are skittish again. Moegi and Udon look over Naruto as Naruto sulks to Konohamaru about how weak he must seem in comparison to his teammate. Konohamaru says that Sasuke is definitely the cooler one. Konoha Crush Moegi is with Konohamaru and Udon as they and the other civilians are guided to safety during the attack. Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission Moegi, Konohamaru, and Udon are shown on their new genin squad together, led by Ebisu. Moegi stands beside Konohamaru. The three have just returned from successful retrieving a cat on their mission. Moegi smiles and glances at Konohamaru, whose face is covered with scratch marks from the cat. The three are among the first to welcome Naruto back to the village. Konohamaru performs his sexy jutsu to show off his progress to Naruto. Moegi frowns and stares, looking vaguely annoyed at him. Sakura punches Naruto for his reaction to Konohamaru's jutsu, scaring Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon onto clinging onto Jiraiya for protection. Akatsuki Suppression Mission When Konohamaru sees Naruto again, Konohamaru demonstrates his newly improved sexy jutsu for Naruto. This time, Konohamaru uses a shadow clone to make it a girl-on-girl jutsu, which Naruto greatly approves of. Moegi reacts angrily, punching both Konohamaru and his shadow clone and scolding him for having created such a useless jutsu. Seeing the two of them, Sakura is reminded of herself and Naruto. In the manga, Sakura was the one to punch Konohamaru. Pain's Assault They are in the village when Pain's Invasion begins. Konohamaru is watching the destruction and worried since Naruto still hasn't returned to the village yet. Moegi calls out to Konohamaru when she notices him standing on a rooftop. Moegi and Udon are both prepared to run and evacuate, but Konohamaru argues that since Naruto isn't there, it's their jobs to protect the village in his place until he gets back, no matter how strong their opponents may be. Konohamaru brags that his new technique from Naruto will be able to defeat the monsters and he will even be recognized for higher rank missions. Moegi scolds Konohamaru and tells him that they have bigger priorities to worry about than testing his new technique. For example, they were supposed to be getting the civilians to safety. Hearing that, Konohamaru remembers the time when he and Moegi were civilians being escorted to safety by Iruka while his grandfather died. Konohamaru decides he will have to fight to defend everyone on his own for now. Blank Period Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding Moegi is next to Konohamaru when they team records their messages to congratulate Naruto on his upcoming wedding. They stand arm-in-arm and smile at the camera, then they strike a coordinated pose and happily wish Naruto well. New Era Academy Entrance Arc Moegi and Konohamaru are still seen together often and remain good friends now that they have risen into jonin ranks. Both have taken on teams of their own. Moegi and Konohamaru attend the Academy's entrance ceremony alongside other teachers, during which they are mortified to see Boruto crash a train into Hokage Rock. Later, during class, Moegi, Konohamaru, and Shino sit together and evaluate students in an obstacle course. Moegi and Konohamaru are next to each other, while Shino sits in the seat opposite to them. The three see that the students have failed to use teamwork well enough to complete together within the time limit. Still, Moegi thinks that this years' students look like a promising bunch. Shino asks if any of the students in particular peak their interest. Konohamaru smiles and looks over to Moegi as she gives her answer first. She discussed the students' improvements with Konohamaru, and considers Iwabee and Boruto to be interesting cases in particular, despite the results. Konohamaru's smile brightens when she mentions Boruto. The conversation soon shifts from Boruto to Naruto, and Konohamaru is about to excitedly start bragging about the Hokage's pride and joy, and by extension, about Naruto himself. Moegi stops him before he goes on for too long, smiling slyly and saying that Konohamaru always went on forever whenever he talked about the seventh hokage. Konohamaru seems a bit taken aback by the teasing. The Genin Documentary A flashback is shown from when Team Ebisu was much younger and still in the Ninja Academy. A young Udon gets in front of the class to practice his shadow clone jutsu, but his shadow clone is ghostsly pale, wispy, and silly-looking, unable to even stand up on its own. Konohamaru and Moegi are setting right next to each other, and laugh happily at the display. Naruto is watching as well, from the window. Byakuya Gang Arc Moegi and Konohamaru go out drinking together while they discuss whether or not their genin students are ready to take the chunin exam along with Shino and Udon. The two talk about the issue back and forth for a while, both of them having slightly flushed cheeks from the alcohol. Hanabi suddenly appears and joins the discussion, having a team of genin of her own as well. Konohamaru gets very passionate and drunk and begins gushing over how amazing Boruto is with Hanabi Hyuuga. Moegi sits to his side with her head resting in her hand and stares watches their loud, boisterous display with annoyance. Versus Momoshiki Arc Both Konohamaru and Moegi enter their teams into the chunin exams, believing them to be ready to test their skills. Moegi and Konohamaru are next to each other in the stands as they watch their students compete in the chunin exam finals. Konohamaru remarks that Chocho's gaze has suddenly become intense during her fight, and Moegi agrees. When Kinshiki and Momoshiki attack the stadium, Konohamaru and Moegi help defend against the attack and evacuate the spectators. Chocho Arc Moegi's and Konohamaru's teams are given a dual assignment to protect a group of actors while they filmed their show. After an assailant attacks but manages to escape from them, Moegi and Konohamaru investigate the incident together. They deduce that they must be working against attacks who have thorough knowledge of the area. Eventually, Konohamaru is able to capture one of the attackers and take on his identity to uncover the mastermind behind the plot. When the mastermind tries one last attempt at taking everyone down with them, Moegi uses her wood style jutsu to protect everyone. Evidence * Konohamaru and Moegi have grown up together. * They are both on the same team. * They are seen drinking together in Boruto. Boruto (anime): episode 50 * Moegi knows Konohamaru well and often teases him about his admiration of Naruto. Among the Fans KonoMoegi is a mostly unknown couple due to each character not having much of a fanbase. It's shipped due to the fact that they are both teammates and get along with each other. The rival couples are KonoUdon, MoeUdon, and KonoHana. External Links KonoMoegi fan club on Deviantart http://konohamaru-x-moegi.deviantart.com References Category:Couples involving Konohamaru Category:Couples involving Moegi Category:Konoha couples Category:Fanon Couples